Wallace's Multicultural Rainbow
by LovingNinja
Summary: A series of one-shots of Wallace Wells getting a taste of every part of the human rainbow. Mostly Ms, maybe a few Ts just to be nice. Lemons and a bunch of WallaceXOC. Please Read and Review!


**This will be the first of many WallaceXOC one-shots for this "series" that I started because a friend requested a long time ago that I write her one but I wanted to make it more interesting so, I decided that a very large multicultural rainbow was needed.**

**I do not own the Scott Pilgrim universe or Wallace Wells. I do own Yasir, and Jeremy.  
**

**-Modest-  
**

* * *

High school. It was always the best years; until you hit college. And this, Wallace Wells, age sixteen, was definitely making his high school years worth every second. Including this very one at that.

"And, what is that~?" Wallace cooed, eyes lowered in interest as he closed his locker, leaning against it and crossing his arms as he stared a bit down the hall on the other side.

Another boy, a short haired blonde, green eyed boy named Jeremy who was on "friendly" terms with Wallace and shared a locker next-door, looked over his shoulder to see where Wallace's eyes landed. A slightly tanned young man with dark hair and eyes was placing some books and other school utensils in his locker, but the boy was new, and Jeremy remembered something he heard from the grapevine that he was so close with.

"_That_ would be the new student, Yasir," Jeremy smirked. "Talk is that he's super sharp and that his family is really close with their 'traditions'. His parents came here from Afghanistan, but he was born here. He's got, like, two older brothers and a younger sister and brother."

"Is that all?" Wallace chuckled, waving off his friend as though he were some insect buzzing in his ear.

"Hey, that's a good amount of info I collected considering this is just his first day," Jeremy scowled. "I wouldn't be pushing it, Wallace. Besides, I don't think you'd want to get tangled up with him."

Wallace gave his friend a wink and a grin as he replied, "Oh, I know I want to get tangled up with him."

"I mean it though, Wallace, try not to get him into trouble with his parents. I'm usually not sympathetic but I know how you get and a traditional family is not one you want to mess with."

"Oh please," Wallace rolled his eyes, "I'm very subtle when I want to be."

"'Subtle' isn't what I'm talking about."

"Well, I don't want to talk with you anymore anyhow."

Jeremy sighed, "You're gonna talk to him anyway, aren't you?"

Wallace only smirked at his friend before the bell rang, signaling to all that it was time to head to class.

* * *

"So, you're fifteen?" Wallace echoed as he sat across the table from the new boy at lunch; him being so alone, Wallace couldn't help but want to converse with him.

The younger boy nodded, almost shyly as he picked at his homemade lunch, "Y-Yeah."

Wallace grinned, "Well, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself then?"

"H-Huh? Like what?"

"Oh, things like your interests, or what you want to do with your life."

Yasir suddenly seemed wary but that grin on Wallace's face never slipped or faltered, "Why do you want to know?"

"You can't tell?" Wallace raised an eyebrow and displayed a theatrical expression of shock. "I just thought it would be nice to be friends."

"Really…?" Yasir didn't look too trusting, but there was something about Wallace that…made him want to believe him. He sighed, "Well, I'd like to be a software engineer."

"Oh, so you really are smart, huh?"

"Wha?"

"Nothing," Wallace shrugged. "Anyway, would you like to come by my place sometime?" Okay, so Wallace wasn't all _that_ subtle, but he never really needed to be to get what he wanted.

"What for?"

"Why not?"

Yasir was about to respond, but paused. He seemed to be mulling a thought on that idea before he finally replied, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Wallace smiled. "So, tell me, are you single?"

"Er, well, yes…I am, why?"

"You got someone you like at least?"

Yasir flushed lightly at the question before murmuring to his lunch, "Well, this daughter of a family that gets along with mine, I think she's…nice…"

"But, do you _like_ her?"

"…Yes…"

"Enough to want to sleep with her?"

Yasir became a dark maroon color as he spluttered at Wallace's question, "W-W-What kind of-?! Are you insane?!"

"I've been told so," the older boy chuckled, sitting back in his chair lazily as he gave the other a stare with his heavy-lidded eyes and grin. "There's nothing wrong with having those kinds of feelings."

"Not when you are married!" Yasir countered. "But, at all times one who cherish their body like a tem-!"

"Yasir," Wallace interrupted with a sigh, "are you saying you want to marry this girl?"

Yasir felt his jaw lock before his eyes lowered to the table, "In a culture like mine, I am only pressured to find a girl within it to marry and have children with. In the end, even if I don't want to marry her, I might find myself by her side forever anyhow. I like, yes, but one day I might find another girl to fawn over, but it may just be a girl outside of my culture and a future with her would be impossible."

Wallace clicked his tongue, expression bland as he almost frowned, "But, right now, you like this girl, correct?"

"Yes."

"And, you have 'those' types of feelings about her, don't you?"

Meekly, there was a silent nod that had Wallace adjusting in his chair with a grin.

"So there's a chance that one day, you may be married to her?"

Another nod.

"And, I assume that in your culture it's a necessity to be a virgin before marriage?"

Nod.

"Well, do you want to make her feel good then?"

Yasir perked up, a brow raising, "What?"

"You know, it's different when a guy and girl lose their virginity, it's much more noticeable with the girls than anything. But, especially if the girl is a virgin, she won't be able to tell whether or not you are. Not to mention there are different 'types' of virginities."

"And…where are you going with this…?" Yasir whispered, he glanced around the humming cafeteria warily as he seemed to be sinking in his chair.

Wallace noticed this and smirked as he leaned in, his elbows supporting him as replied, in an equally hushed voice, "I'm offering to have sex with you."

Yasir jumped, his heart noticeably stuttering as he scowl with pink cheeks, "So, that's what you were aiming for? Look, I'm not-!"

"You don't have to be, and that's cool," Wallace waved a hand. "I just thought we could both gain from this."

"And, how could I _possibly_ gain anything from a relationship like _that_?"

"Ah, I never said anything about a 'relationship'. Just a one-time thing, all right? I get what I want and you can have some experience under your belt."

"A-And, w-why me…?"

"Because you caught my interest."

Yasir seemed worried, perplexed and just discombobulated. He obviously wanted to say no, to refuse this stranger who was making a ridiculous offer to him that he shouldn't even think about taking, something that barely even crossed his mind. And, yet, there's was this strange charismatic aura around Wallace Wells that just made him want to say 'yes'. There was something about him that… With a sigh, Yasir hung his head, "A-All right…"

"Pardon?"

The younger looked up, his eyes meeting with Wallace's, "I'll do it."

The bell rang, ending lunch, and Wallace grinned, "I'll see you after school, then."

* * *

Yasir didn't know why, as he stood in the room of a boy he didn't even really know, with his tongue shoved down his throat and his hands massaging his lower, he just couldn't fathom as to why he wasn't repulsed. It was strange, sloppy, and yet sensual, and he could feel his arousal stirring, and just as he released a whine, Wallace pulled back, a satisfied smile on his lips as he smirked down at the younger.

"Are you sure you're willing to go through with this?" he queried, breath only slightly fazed by the recent kissing, as he unnecessarily "made sure" that this boy was willing; once in the arms of Wallace Wells, you wouldn't be able to deny him.

Silently, breath already ragged, Yasir nodded, and Wallace immediately began to strip the young man, slipping his hands under his shirt, making him jump in his own skin before relaxing and lifting his arms above his head, helping Wallace discard the item onto the floor. As his mouth was once again claimed by the taller male, Yasir tentatively placed his hands on Wallace's sides as his belt and trousers were being undone.

Yasir could barely hear the _flop_ his pants made as they landed around his ankles and about his feet on the floor, leaving him in boxers and suddenly the chill that tickled his spine. He pulled away from Wallace, who only smirked as he removed his own shirt now given the chance, and started to undo his pants. Yasir watched, cheeks maroon as he stared intensely, his heart thudding in his ears, and then he saw it, the erection that Wallace was yielding. The younger's voice caught in his throat as he tried to say something, but his eyes wouldn't tear away and his lips would only twitch.

"Turn around," Wallace ordered.

"H-Huh?" Yasir shook his head as he mentally stumbled out of his stupor.

The other chuckled as he repeated, "Turn. Around."

Hesitantly, Yasir did as he was told. Behind him, he heard rustling and the sound of a _pop_, but he couldn't bear to look over his shoulder, and so he waited until Wallace came upon him, tugging down his underwear, and him not even resisting but just standing there, trembling with anticipation; anticipation of what, Yasir didn't even know. With his rear completely exposed to the other boy, Yasir jumped at the contact of a mouth on his neck, at the base, licking and sucking, while a hand came from behind to have fingers dance upon a breast and flick at one of his nipples. The younger bit his lip and his eyes clenched shut, and he didn't cry out until he felt something cold and moist poke at entrance; one of Wallace's fingers covered in some sort of lubricant.

Yasir felt a snicker vibrate against his skin as his back arched at the intrusion of one finger, the feeling odd and unusual. It wiggled about within him as his nipple was pinched and teased, whines filling Wallace's ears, and then a shout as he quickly shoved in another finger. Yasir still didn't say a word of resistance, nor did he try to move, as those appendages worked inside of him, sporadically thrusting in and out of him while spreading to the best of their capabilities.

"Spread your legs a bit," Wallace whispered into Yasir's ear, the warm breath giving a tingling sensation, and once more, Yasir did as he was told, and Wallace added a third finger. Yasir groaned, his nipple being rolled between a forefinger and a thumb, Wallace nibbling on his shoulder as fingers were violating him. Violating. Yasir's body quaked.

"All right," Wallace murmured as he pulled back from the younger boy. "Bend over." He placed his hands on Yasir's hips, "Ben over as far as you can, put your hands on the ground or brace them against your legs." With this command, Yasir was a little slow to follow. His heart was beating so fast, he was starting to feel dizzy, but when his boxers were tugged down even a little more to his thighs, he flushed hard to see an erection facing up at him.

Swallowing nervously, Yasir bent forward, his legs as straight as he could make them as he held onto his ankles tightly. He felt fingers tickle his buttocks as they gently swiped themselves across and then he felt himself being pried open once more, and then something poke at him. It was bigger than the fingers, and he shuddered knowing what it was. Slowly, Wallace pushed in, the head being troublesome as Yasir cried out in pain, but he never once said "stop". But, once Wallace's head was completely let through, he did muttered one word in a groan, "…big…"

Wallace chuckled, "Thanks." He sounded a bit breathless as he inched further. "But, I'm just average sized." If this was "average" then Yasir suddenly felt lucky. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Wallace stopped pushing. "All in," he announced as though it were an accomplishment. "How d'you feel?"

"It feels…weird…" Yasir whined, but Wallace said nothing in response.

Then, Wallace started pulling out, thrust back in, then out, in, out, slowly, rolling his hips upwards in and loll right back down out. Yasir's body was being moved along and in his mind he had to wonder about what part of this was supposed to feel good. It wasn't too long before Wallace picked up speed, and before Yasir knew it, his body was being rocked back and forth and his eyes were clenching tightly as he licked his lips before biting at them, grunts escaping his throat before suddenly a sharp cry with Wallace's latest plunge. "Ha! Ah!" Yasir's eyes widened at the sudden burst from his lower belly, his erection that was slowly withering was coming back to life.

The older teen paused momentarily, intrigued by the reaction and sudden tightening of the younger's muscles. He snorted, and continued, now aiming at what was suddenly revealed to him. And, like magic, the room was slowly being filled by Yasir's cries, cries that were deafening the sound of skin slapping together. Wallace's fingers dub into the boy's hips as his own began to ram into them, his head falling back, eyes closed as he blocked out any noise or sensation that didn't belong in his blissful world. Then, Yasir moaned pitifully, and it was music, a whole orchestra, to Wallace's ears.

"I-It's c-coming…!" Yasir shrieked, his own nails digging into his ankles; Wallace knowing exactly it was ending with how tightly he was being constricted by Yasir. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhhhh," he whined.

And…!

"Ah HAH!"

Yasir almost didn't registered the feeling of something wet hitting his chest as he felt Wallace pull out and an even hotter wet substance hit his lower back. His knees felt wobbly, his body almost convulsing as he just fell to his knees, his hands catching him before his elbows fell as well, his forehead hitting the floor as Wallace stepped back to sit on his bed; both boys breathing heavily.

And, then, Yasir blacked out.

* * *

Bacon. That was the first thing that registered in the young man's mind as he groggily stared up at the ceiling. A ceiling that wasn't his. Then he blinked, that smell growing stronger before he sat up, startled. _That's right. I… _He blushed brightly, looking around and noticing he was alone in Wallace's bedroom. Hesitantly, he pulled the covers off of him and tiptoed to the door, wincing slightly from a pain in his lower back and hips, opening it and peeking his head out, looking up and down the hallway. He made his way out, closing the door behind him, and soon he found himself in the kitchen, Wallace, shirtless, at the stove cooking the very thing he smelled.

Wallace looked over, a smile on his face, "Morning."

"M-Morning…?" the word seemed foreign to Yasir until instantly panic ran rampant within him, but was shortly lived, for Wallace seemed to notice it immediately, or he was expecting it.

"I went through your wallet and took the privilege of calling your home and explained everything to your parents. You were staying the night here because I offered to help you with a class assignment in tech class, a project that's due in a few days but you are such an excellent student that you didn't want to take the extended time you had. All right~?"

Yasir was silent. He wasn't sure how he could lie to his parents about all of that, but…for some reason, he had a sudden confidence that he could. He nodded, and Wallace grinned, "All right, you want some bacon?"

"Sorry," Yasir shook his head. "I can't."

"You allergic?"

"No, it's a family thing."

"Uh huh," Wallace almost seemed to be disbelieving as he shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna eat it. You should put some pants on, though, and I'll see if we have anything else to eat."

Yasir glanced down, just in his boxers, before looking back up at Wallace. He shrugged, "It's fine, I'll just head home now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Suit yourself."

Yasir laughed slightly, "Thanks, Wallace."

The older boy rose a brow as his eyes made contact with Yasir's dark ones, but nothing else was said as Yasir went back to his room to dress up. And, with a brief good bye, Yasir was gone, heading home, knew he'd be greeted with a "Did you learn anything?" and he would only be able to say "Yes".

The receiving end needs a lot of attention.

* * *

**-The End**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please be on the look out for more!  
**

**Please Read and Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
